The present invention disclosed herein relates to an optical apparatus, and more particularly, to a photonics chip and an optical apparatus having the same.
Optical communication technologies have great potential in terms of being able to transmit high volumes of data at high speed, which is required in IT-oriented society. From thereamong, silicon photonics technology can be used to implement an optical communication system. However, due to the material properties of silicon, silicon photonics are limited, for example, in that silicon photonic light emitting devices cannot be fabricated in monolithic form together other photoelectric devices. An optical connector connected to an external light source is essential for light emitting devices. However, typical photonics chips have the limitations of low alignment efficiency and reduced optical bonding reliability when bonded to an optical connector.